Bang Bang
Bang Bang is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Anthony Prince. Description Luis walks in and finds Tony ready to kill himself, and before sending Luis out on a mission to destroy three targets, Tony is knocked out by Luis and takes a batch of Sticky Bombs. First, Luis drives to a crane machine in Frankfort Avenue, sets sticky bombs on the base of the crane and detonate them, causing it to wreck and killing the target. Next, Luis needs intercept a subway train at the tunnel exit in North Holland. After throwing a sticky bomb on the train, Luis detonates them, causing the train to explode into a chain reaction. After blowing the train up, Luis travels to Francis International Airport, and then destroys the head of the LTA's private jet. After that, Luis escapes the airport and evades a 2-star wanted level. Luis calls Tony and Tony tells him that he and Evan have broken up. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The first target is a construction foreman. He operates the nearby crane *Throw several stick bombs onto the base of the crane *The crane is rigged to blow, get clear *Now detonate the sticky bombs to destroy the crane *The next target is on an out of service subway train, intercept it at the tunnel exit *Destroy the train using sticky bombs *Get to the airport. The next target's plane is taking off soon *You must destroy the plane before it takes off *Lose the cops '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 5:00 Take less than 50% Damage Only five bombs were used (three for the crane, one for the subway car, and another for the plane). Video Walkthrough Trivia *The cutscene for this mission is one of two times you see Tony without his glasses. The other time is TLAD's Diamonds in the Rough. *In replays, you can use Yusuf's Gold Buzzard to achieve all three objectives at once since the cops can't catch up to you, and the rockets work the same as the Sticky Bombs *The song that Evan sings and dances to in Tony's apartment is "Maneater" by Hall and Oates, this song can be heard on the Episodes from Liberty City exclusive radio station, Vice City FM (disk version only). *The train will drive up the wrong side of the tracks during this mission. *After destroying the crane, you can stand in the flames of the destroyed crane without catching fire. This is also true for the train and the jet. *After you destroy the train, the lights will still be on, and there will be one living passenger still aboard, who can be killed with any type of gun. *In the Meet Tony Prince trailer, Luis and Tony can be seen driving the blue Buffalo available in this mission at Francis International Airport while a jet explodes behind them. This suggests that Tony accompanied Luis during this mission in the beta. *The crane remains in its destroyed state for the rest of the game, but never becomes this way in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned and instead stays undestroyed. One year later, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars the crane is still destroyed. *This is one of two missions in TBoGT in which an airplane is destroyed, the other one being Departure Time. *The train can also be destroyed with a RPG if the player has one. *In front of the construction site, a Taxi and Dilettante spawn during the mission. The reasons for these vehicles spawning is unknown but are presumably owned by the workers on site. *An easy way to destroy the train is to speed ahead of it to its next stop at the Fortside Station in Bohan, and when it is stopped, throw a sticky bomb on it to help achieve No Bombs Wasted. *Losing the train will fail the mission. *This mission introduces sticky bombs to the game. *After the plane explodes, police radio chatter mentions 'terrorist activity'. *The crane is not available to be climbed during this mission. However you can still get to the top by using a helicopter, but the rails will not hold you in because there is an invisible forcefield blocking it. So Luis would be hovering over it. *Luis's quote "Explosives?! What the fuck?!" was also said by Niko during the Rigged to Blow mission. *A cheat in Grand Theft Auto V was named after this mission. de:Bang Bang es:Bang Bang pl:Bang Bang Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony